


A Sweet Dream

by maddmaddworld



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddmaddworld/pseuds/maddmaddworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta comes home from the graveyard shift and passes out, completely dead to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot monster is courtesy of my coworker, TJ, who scared the ever-loving crap out of his wife this week. I thought the story was adorable and needed to be documented in an Everlark way.

The sun is just beginning to peek above the mountains when Peeta steps out the side door of the building and trudges slowly to his beat up, but ever-reliable, Ford pickup. He slides ungracefully into the seat and exhales loudly as he starts the engine. The air is so cold he can see his breath, and the heat’s been broken in the truck since about 1975. The chill will help him make it home without passing out behind the wheel, though, so he doesn’t mind.

 

Peeta never expected to be working Night Audit (the fancy hotel term for “graveyard shift”) for a Marriott when he and Katniss relocated to Denver last May. But with her scholarship money running low and his steady income from his family’s bakery no longer an option, he was forced to find something that paid well and still allowed him to take care of the house and dog while Katniss finished her master’s degree and worked part time at her school’s biology lab to help pay the bills.

 

He’ll begrudgingly admit that he loves the job. The hours are certainly a challenge, but the work is steady and quiet, and his manager adores him. Without really knowing it, he developed what his boss calls “the hotel bug” and is thinking of pursuing a career in management. Katniss thinks it’s a great idea, but Katniss also thinks anything where he doesn’t work all night long is a great idea.

 

His new wife is not terribly fond of the job. Most of her prejudice toward the hotel comes from one terrible night where Peeta was held at gunpoint and robbed of all the money in the hotel’s till. He was smart about the robbery, gave the thug what he wanted, and remembered that the $300.00 in the till was not worth losing his life over, but that didn’t stop Katniss from having a major breakdown over the whole ordeal. She spent the next week fussing over him, and he came home more than once to find her crying in the living room, waiting for his return. “I can’t lose you, Peeta. This job is terrible,” she’d told him, “And I miss you all the time. Isn’t there something else you can do?”

 

He’d tried looking for a new job, to no avail, and eventually came up with a plan. He’d work his shift and be home by 7AM. He’d set his alarm to wake up at 3PM, just in time for Katniss to come home from school, and they’d have dinner together and spend some quality time before he had to return to work. This schedule not only calmed Katniss’ frayed nerves, but allowed Peeta some much-needed time with his wife. After 8 years together, suddenly not seeing her all the time was taking a huge toll on their new marriage.

 

Peeta smiles to himself as he drives home, thinking of this upcoming weekend, where he and Katniss have saved money and planned to hole themselves up in a cabin and not speak to anyone or do anything productive— _Besides each other_ , he thinks happily—for two whole days. They even found a dog-sitter for their hyperactive Doberman, MJ.

 

He pulls into the driveway of their Aurora tri-level and kills the engine. Grabbing his messenger bag, he fumbles for his house key and barely makes it through the door before MJ has jumped on him and is howling in appreciation at his return. Peeta gives the dog a few rubs behind the ears and lets him outside to do his business. He starts his daily routine: set the coffee pot so it’s ready when he wakes up, take off the uniform and enjoy the feeling of running around his house— _their house_ —in nothing but his underwear, let the dog back in and finally, finally go to bed. He drops his messenger bag by the door and leaves his cell phone on the kitchen counter.

 

When he finally makes it up the stairs to their bedroom, he pulls the shades, drops his uniform on the floor and unceremoniously flops down onto the bed. On any normal day, he’d be passed out in moments, but this morning, all he can think about is this upcoming weekend and his wife prancing around in absolutely nothing for 48 hours. He misses his wife. He thinks about her smile, and her scowl when he’s said something stupid. He thinks of her pulling her hair out of her signature braid so he can run his hands through it. There’s a telltale tug in his gut and a flush covers his body as his cock twitches to life at the thought of Katniss’ pert nipples in his mouth, his hand feeling the heat between her thighs, his aching cock pushing into her over and over and over.

 

He groans loudly and rolls over to grab the lube out of the closest drawer. He applies a small amount of the liquid to his hand and slowly, he grabs himself and begins to pump back and forth, closing his eyes and imagining its Katniss’ hand working him to completion. His mind wanders to the first time she ever touched him like this—two shy seventeen-year olds in the back of his old pickup, and he smiles as he remembers how amazing it felt. The only girl he’d ever wanted, the girl he never thought he’d have, was lying next to him and shyly, but oh-so-determinedly, touching him as if it were the only thing she wanted to do.

 

Peeta grunts loudly as he continues to pump his fist, feeling the beginnings of his orgasm rip through him. He calls out Katniss’ name softly as he comes, spilling his seed over his stomach.

 

After quickly cleaning himself up, he slides under the covers and snuggles his head into the cold side of the pillow. He’s passed out in moments with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?”

 

Peeta is roused from his slumber by the astoundingly loud voice of his wife. He sits up slowly, rubbing his hand through his light curls and down his face. “No,” he replies, before actually glancing at the woman who stands before him. She’s completely disheveled. Her hair is half pulled out of her braid, and fat, wet tears run down her cheeks. Her hunting jacket is buttoned wrong and her scarf is falling off her shoulders. Puffy red eyes glare at him, and she’s failing miserably to disguise the shakes that roll through her body.

 

Peeta feels his heart lurch in his chest. “What happened? Katniss, what’s going on?” He moves to get out of bed but before he can, she rips off her jacket and scarf and jumps on the bed to straddle him. His eyes go wide with shock as she grabs his face and kisses him firmly.  He reaches up to wipe the tears out of her eyes but she swats his hands away, grabbing his face again and peppering kisses on his jaw, his cheeks, his forehead, anything she can touch. “Katniss,” he states firmly, pulling away slightly and grabbing her hands to hold in his. She lets out a horrible sounding sob. “What’s going on, love?”

 

“It’s seven PM, Peeta,” she mumbles, sinking into his embrace with her head on his shoulder.

 

Peeta’s eyes widen as he glances at the clock on the bedside table. It is, in fact, seven o’clock, meaning he’s been asleep for twelve hours. His eyes flit around the room frantically, searching for his phone, and he curses silently when he realizes it still sits on the counter in the kitchen. “I…I left my phone in the kitchen. I didn’t hear my alarm.”

 

“I thought you were dead!” Katniss bellows, grasping his shoulders and aiming her scowl at him. “You didn’t answer the phone! I was at work, and I called at five to tell you I would be home late, and then I called again, and then I texted, and you didn’t answer!”

 

“I’m so sorry, love, I—“

 

“So I had Finn call, and then Haymitch, and then your dad, and still nothing! I thought you were gone, Peeta! Beetee wouldn’t even let me leave the lab to drive home because I couldn’t stop crying! What if something happened? What if the hotel got robbed again? You scared the shit out of me!” Another sob tears through her, and Peeta pulls her up to his chest and leans back against the head board of the bed. He rocks her quietly for a moment, alternating between kissing her and whispering apologies in her ear.

 

She holds him so tightly he’s afraid he might suffocate, but he lets her continue. He silently curses his stupidity, knowing how worrisome Katniss can be. After a few moments, he pulls her away gently, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “Hey. Look at me,” he chastises when her gaze flits anywhere but his eyes, “I’m an asshole, okay? I’m so, so sorry that I scared you. But I’m okay, love. I’m here. I’m right here.”

 

“You can’t leave me.”

 

“I would never leave you,” he responds, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and kissing her temple.

 

“You’re not an asshole. You just…you took a coma,” she sniffles, reaching up to wipe her nose with her forearm.

 

He chuckles heartily and pulls her close to kiss her forehead. “I took a coma. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I was thinking about this weekend, and getting you alone and naked and not having to worry about anything but us, and…I guess I was just having a really nice dream.”

 

She scowls at him and slaps his chest lightly. “You slept for twelve hours and forgot about your phone because you were having sex dreams about me?”

 

“Uhh…Guilty. I may also have been thinking about you _before_ I fell asleep,” he blushes lightly.

 

She raises her eyebrows at him and moves to straddle his hips again. “Oh,” she responds, grinding her hips against his. Her boots dig into the mattress and she fleetingly wonders if she should stop to take them off, but decides against it. “And what were these thoughts about?” 

 

Peeta smiles brightly and bucks his hips against hers, grabbing her hands and pulling her forward so her lips are mere inches from his. “I was thinking about that first time, in the back of my truck. I wanted you so bad, and I was so damn happy that you were there. And then you touched me, and I thought my life couldn’t get any better.”

 

“And now? What do you think now?”

 

“I think I married the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, and I’m so, so grateful that she loves me back.”

 

Katniss stops moving her hips and gives him a solemn face. “I always loved you back.”

 

Peeta smiles, biting his bottom lip. She doesn’t say things like this often, but his heart bursts every time she does. He nods slightly and leans forward to kiss her soundly. Their lips duel mercilessly for a moment before they both pull away, breathless. MJ whines from his dog bed in the corner of the room, causing both Katniss and Peeta to giggle.

 

“Peeta?” Katniss questions as she pulls her shirt up over her head. He mumbles a response as he watches her breasts bounce while she resumes her steady grind on top of him. “If you ever take a twelve-hour coma again, I will kick your ass.”

 

“Understood,” he replies, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She squeals in delight and he relishes the sound. 


End file.
